Server racks are configured to receive one or more server chassis therein. Server racks have standardized sizing for receiving a server chassis. A rack height unit of height (1U) is a commonly defined set of dimensions for a server chassis and server rack. Server chassis and server racks come in a large variety of sizes based around the 1U concept. A 1U rack height is approximately 44.45 millimeters and a 2U rack height is approximately 88.9 millimeters. For example, server racks can be configured to receive a 1U server chassis, a 2U server chassis, a 4U server chassis, or a combination thereof. Multiple rack unit height server chassis configured to be received in a server rack, such as 2U or 4U, generally have a uniform width across the multiple rack units and can be viewed as ordinary server chassis and use common rail kit for rack mounting.